Stemming Hearts
by razmatazz3000
Summary: Petey Williams does NOT like flowers. Will a visit to the florist with his good ol' buddy Johnny change things? Johnny Devine x Petey Williams. TNA slash.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the people I'm using. The characters belong to TNA and the actual people belong to themselves. But hey, a girl can dream.

**Author's Notes:**  
HA! I haven't given up on this pairing yet. Mark my words, one day, this will be one of the most celebrated pairings in slash history. Until that day arrives, here's a story about them. And flowers. Fun for all!

* * *

**Stemming Hearts**

Petey Williams was never one to be greatly fond of flowers. Never. Yes, he did find them pleasing to look at, but that was as far as it went. He never felt the need to buy them to make an impression on a date. He never cooed over them if he happened to receive some. But most of all, he never understood the lengths some people go to just to ensure that their oh-so-precious bouquets get the right amount of lilies, daffodils, or whatever. It drove him nuts, especially when his friends were the one who were asking him these ridiculous questions.

"Do you think it should be yellow or pink flowers?"

His right eye twitched upon hearing that question from his friend, Johnny. "I don't know."

Grabbing Petey by the front of his shirt, Johnny pulled him further into the florist shop. Petey didn't bother to hide the blatant cringe of revulsion upon seeing the colorful array of fresh flowers and bouquets. How can anyone even stand to spend more than 5 minutes in this… this _torture chamber_?

"How about these purple-"

"Oh God, my eyes!" He cried out in horror, feeling as if his irises were burning, or at least morphing into rainbow orbs. "Let me out!"

As soon as Petey began to run back to the exit, Johnny again grabbed him, this time by his belt. "Come on, you'll be out of here as soon as you help me pick which one to give her!"

He scowled. Johnny had been whining to him all month, saying something about a girl and how he needed to impress her. At first, Petey tried to be a good friend and was ready to help. He gave advice, suggestions, and at one time, even _money_. The thought of ending his misery in his mind, Petey stated, "If I pick the flowers for this chick, this will be the last time you ask me for help on this. Deal?"

Johnny blinked. He seemed to be thinking it through in his head. After a while though, he nodded. "Sounds good to me. This is the last step anyways."

"A goddamn month-long plan just to ask someone out?"

"Anyways…" The blonde turned around, coughing his throat. He walked them over to a display of red roses. "Do you think these would send out the right message?"

Petey rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm sure if I was female I'd just melt right into your arms at the sight of these roses."

"Really?"

He backed away slightly. _Well, isn't this awkward?_  
"Yeah Johnny, really."

"Well that's good." The blonde nodded thoughtfully, blissfully unaware of the slight pink in Petey's face. He gestured for the florist to come over and pointed at a large ready-made bouquet. "Roses it is."

"Praise the lord." Petey whispered, eyes closing as a sign of gratitude.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh?" He looked up, facing into Johnny's expectant face. "Oh no, not at all. Go and pay, man. Now."

The older man shrugged, and then went to the counter, following the florist. He took out his wallet from the back pocket, frowned slightly, and muttered, "Stupid, expensive flowers…"

Petey stepped outside of the shop, sighing delightedly. Fresh air. They only spent a few minutes inside there, but it felt like forever.

As soon as he heard Johnny's footsteps behind him, Petey turned around and asked, "So can I go now?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, wait." He stopped Petey from turning around.

"What?"

With a thoughtful smile, Johnny handed Petey the bouquet he had just bought. "It's for you."

For a moment, Petey just stared dumbly at the flowers, now in his hands.

"Er… what?" He blinked. "You were talking about _me_?"

Johnny shrugged. "It didn't seem right to ask anybody else, and I knew you'd believe me if I said it was for a girl and all that."

"A-and you referred to me as a _she_?"

"Hey, never mind that," he grinned, dodging the subject. "Did I at least make you hate flowers a little bit less?"

Petey pursed his lips, idly fiddling with the delicate rose petals. "I suppose I could learn to like them."

**-end.-**


End file.
